My Other Half
by Psychotic Apples
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen goes to Hogwarts and falls in love with Scorpius Malfoy. He is not like his father when he was in school. What happens when Jacob hears about this so called 'Scorpius Malfoy?
1. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**My Other Half**

**By Melody Zhou**

**CHAPTER 1**

Nessie laughed and happily pushed her cart with her suitcase and owl on top. She got to the barrier a wizard showed them a few weeks ago, 9 ¾. She was a bit nervous about not being able to go through, even though she got the Hogwarts letter. Nessie still had some thoughts about it being a mistake, but she pushed it out of her mind. She put on a smile and hugged both her vampire parents. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." She kissed them both on the cheek and pushed her cart straight through the barrier at a slow run.

She gasped and smiled broadly once she got sight as the Hogwarts Express. Nessie noticed other kids her age and older running all over the place, and decided that she better hurry. She ran to where everyone was putting their luggage and put hers there too. She hesitated about putting her owl, Rowena, whom she named after someone she read about, with everyone's luggage and other animals. Nessie finally sighed and put Rowena with everything else.

_I won't be able to keep her with me on the train anyway_, she thought.

Nessie quickly ran inside the train after realizing it was about to leave in a matter of seconds. She walked up and down the aisles several times, but finally stopped as she realized there were no empty compartments. She sighed and looked around for some other first-years. Nessie found a compartment with a redheaded girl with freckles and a black haired boy. She opened the door.

"Hey, can I sit here with you guys? Every where's full." The boy and girl were obviously taken aback by Nessie's beauty, and nodded. The redheaded girl smiled,

"Hi, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley." She pointed to the boy. "And this is my cousin, Albus Potter." Albus grinned.

"Son of the famous Harry Potter, indeed."

"Who?", Nessie asked. "Your father is famous?"

Albus and Rose both gasped. "You don't know?" They exchanged looks and then they both looked at Nessie, who was by all means, confused. Albus and Rose both started shouting things about Harry Potter.

"He saved the world!"

"He killed Voldemort!"

"He survived as a baby from the killing curse!"

"He lived even though more than half of the population was trying to get him!"

"He faced Voldemort almost every single year!"

Nessie sat there listening until the shouting finally died down. She smiled. "Um…okay. I think I got it. By the way, since I haven't been able to introduce myself, I'm Renesmee Cullen. You can call me Nessie." She smiled.

* * *

><p>This is where Renesmee first meets her soon to be best friends. Don't worry, I'll skip to the best parts! :)) 333<p>

All copyrights to J.K.R. and S.M.


	2. I Know You're Good Part I

**CHAPTER 2**

Nessie sat down at the Gryffindor table with my best friends, Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter.

She watched the first-years walking down the Great Hall, obviously terrified. Nessie smiled encouragingly at them, some returned the smile, and some didn't. She didn't care, she just kept smiling for them. Nessie remembered the very day she got sorted, four years ago, she was afraid of the outcome.

One by one the first-years got called up to sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat, Nessie smiled and clapped each time.

Finally the sorting was over and the food appeared. Gryffindor had gained four new students. Nessie pretended to start eating, while glancing a couple times over Albus' and Rose's shoulders to looked over at Scorpius Malfoy. She made sure that no one noticed and then she went back to eating.

Unfortunately she was wrong about nobody watching, since Rose followed her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at Malfoy?", she asked, in disgust.

"No reason. I was looking at everybody", Nessie blushed but was almost positive nobody noticed.

Rose shrugged it off. Nessie's stomache grumbled. The last time she went hunting was a couple days ago. She looked around to see if anyone heard, but they were all eating. She was starving, but hated human food. Nessie sighed and picked up a chicken leg, at least it was meat. She looked at it for a few seconds.

_Better than starving_, she thought to herself and took a bite. She finished it so slowly that by the time it was done, everyone was going up to the common rooms. She heard Albus' voice.

"C'mon, Nessie! Let's go up!"

Nessie watched the food disappear and followed her friends to the Common Room. They got to the Fat Lady when they realized they didn't know the password. Luckily a perfect was coming up just that moment.

"Password's pig's snout!"

They thanked him and went through the hole. Nessie walked over and sat down on the couch right next to the fire, followed by Albus and Rose.

Nessie was thinking about Scorpius. She knew he was good, and not like his father. The problem was, that was not what everyone else thought.

She sighed and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired", she forced a yawn.

Albus and Rose nodded as Nessie went upstairs. She laid down on her bed still thinking about Scorpius. She eventually started to think about other things and drifted in a silent sleep.

Nessie woke up and went to the bathroom to get freshened up. She walked back into the dorm, changed into her robes, and pushed her books into her bag. She hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat next to Rose. Nessie looked around.

"Where's Albus?"

"Bed", Rose smiled, amused.

"But classes start today", Nessie stated.

"Yep, I know. Albus does too", she laughed.

Nessie chuckled and finished her breakfast. She headed to Potions with Rose. Nessie sat down in the row in front of Scorpius and tried not to think about him. She took out her books and listened to Professor Giglots.

"Can anyone tell me, what a bezoar is?"

Rose raised her hand. Professor Giglots nodded towards her.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

Rose smiled. "A bezoar is a small stone found in a goat's stomache. It cures most poisons."

Professor Giglots smiled and clapped a little. "Yes, very good, . Now, Class. I want you all to turn to page 65 in your Potions Master book, and make the Draught of Living Death. Go on, start."

Nessie opened her book randomly and it opened to page 70. She turned back five pages and read the recipe, while making it.

Nessie was done and was just about to close the book when she saw a piece of folded parchment. She picked it up and looked around to see who it was, and Scorpius was blushing. Nessie put it in her pocket to read later.


	3. Now I'm Not So Sure

**CHAPTER 3**

Renesmee looked around to make sure nobody was in the common room. She waited a few minutes and finally decided it was safe. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note. Her hands were shaking a bit when she started opening it. First unfold. Second Unfold. Third Unfold. _Wow, lots of folds. He obviously didn't want anyone to see it, _she thought. Renesmee unfolded more folds until there was one fold left, making the paper folded in half. She closed her eyes sighed as she put her hand on the edge.

"Nessie? Oh! Hey, Ness! What you got there?"

Renesmee jumped and fell out of her seat, dropping the note. She was so focused on the note, she didn't hear Rose coming downstairs. She quickly picked up the note and squished it into her pocket, but not quick enough.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"

"Nothing!", Renesmee stated, unaware of how mean it sounded.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. Her face turned red. Renesmee had never kept anything from Rose before, and especially never in that tone. She turned around with tears running down her face. Rose ran up the stairs and back into the dorm.

Renesmee saddened at the view of her friend, "Rose! Wait! I didn't mean it that-"

She heard the door slam and she silenced. Renesmee sighed. She reached for the note, but stopped herself when her brain reminded her of what just happened. She shook her head and lay down on the couch, yawning. She was so tired, but she knew she needed to give Rose some space, so she slept on the couch.

* * *

><p>Scorpius laughed and pointed her wand at Renesmee, who was horrified and backing away slowly.<p>

"No! Please!", Renesmee begged. She couldn't even shield herself for she had dropped her wand and it was now in Scorpius' little admirer, Patricia's, hand.

"Begging for mercy, _again?"_, cackled Scorpius. "It's not going to help you in life, Ness." He smiled amusingly. "_CRUCIO!"_

Renesmee woke up to her screams. She sat up gasping for air, covered in sweat.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for such a short chapter but I think it's a pretty good ending. Please review! :))


	4. Take a Little Break from Drama

**CHAPTER 4**

"Great job today, Rose!", Professor Longbottom said, smiling at the Rose. Renesmee glanced over at the beaming Rose and sighed as she packed up her stuff. She wanted to talk to her, but knew it was it was best to give her time and come when she was ready. She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder and walked quietly passed her friend, biting her lip. She gasped and froze at the feeling of a sudden hand on her shoulder. Renesmee paused and turned around slowly to find Rose.

"Nessie…?", Rose blinked and looked down. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. It doesn't matter that we're friends. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. Do you forgive me, Nessie?", she pleaded.

Renesmee's face turned into a smile as she dropped her bag and threw herself against Rose, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Rose! I'm guessing that you forgive me since you're asking me to forgive you, but you having nothing to apologize for! I didn't tell you and we're best friend! I'm so sorry, Rose! Please say that you forgive me! I shouldn't have-"

Rose hugged her back tightly. "Shut up, Ness." She laughed and pulled back. "It's alright, I forgive you and you don't have to say 'sorry' anymore."

Rose smiled wider and put her arm around Renesmee. "Let's get going, the Quidditch game is going to start soon and I can't afford to be late." They exchanged smiles and hurried out onto the field. Rose went to go change into her Keeper uniform as Renesmee went up onto the stand among many other Gryffindors.

"Let's welcome the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch Teams!", Peter Jordan yelled into the microphone as well as all of their names. Renesmee yelled and cheered with everyone else. She cheered the hardest for Rose and watch her fly to the middle hoop.

"Let the game begin!"

Renesmee cheered again before sitting back down. Madam Hooch released the balls into the air. Renesmee followed the quaffle around with her eyes. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin…._Oh no!_, her mind screamed and she held her breath as Scorpius Malfoy through the quaffle through the 3rd hoop. It seemed like slow motion. Rose was flying as fast as she could towards the hoop, but not fast enough. The Gryffindors yelled as the Slytherin cheered. They had earned 10 points. Renesmee rolled her eyes and kept watching. She screamed when she saw the buldger being hit towards her by Slytherin, Everett McLain.

Renesmee groaned from the headache and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before her image became clear and not blurry. She saw Gryffindors crowded around her in concern.

"What…happened?"

Rose was the first to speak. "McLain hit you with the buldger. He's here too, fell off his broom." She tilted her head toward her right, and Renesmee followed her gaze to find Everett groaning about his leg. Several Slytherins were around him.

"Who, won?", she blinked again.

"Slytherin", said the Gryffindor beater, Peter, in disgust. Renesmee rolled her eyes, and her head ached. She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.


End file.
